Shades Of Blue
by animeparody
Summary: Sceptre-4 drabble series. References to K Side Blue. T for Fushimi's mouth. No pairings. First arc: Strain arc,
1. Notes

Notes: This a sceptre-4 version of ember. Not exactly, more like a Drabble series that takes place after the first season. I am using mainly these four sceptre-4 members in this series:

Munakata Reisi (Obviously)

Awashima seri (not so often but there will be some chapters with her as the main character)

Fushimi Saruhiko (I may use him quite often, I'm not sure)

Zenjou Gouki (This is a canon character from K:Side Blue. He is not my OC)

I may use or reference other members.

Now, there will some characters from K: Side Blue. I haven't read the whole thing yet, just a few titbits but I'll share my information with you now as I will be using side blue characters.

Zenjou Gouki (I'm not too sure on the spelling of his name) is the lieutenant of the former blue king, Habari Jin, whom he killed when the king's weissman level went out of control. Gouki lost his left arm when he did that and he left Seceptre-4 shortly after, returning upon Munakata's request. His reason for coming back was to see if Munakata could serve his duty as the blue king. If he turned out to be evil, Gouki swore to kill him. He's a lot like Kuroh in that sense. From what I've seen, Gouki's personality is a lot like Kuroh's. But I'm just tweaking it a little. My head cannon is that he became a bit less cold over the years. It's my own head cannon how he treats the other members of Sceptre-4.

The previous blue king, Habari Jin's weissman level went out of control due to the fact the previous red king's Damocles down affected Jin's sword which was in vicinity. A Damocles down usually causes a chain reaction. To prevent another Kagutsu crater he asked his lieutenant to kill him. From what I've read, Jin's personality is very different from Reisi's. Although their 'kingly' attitude is quite similar, Jin is not as cold hearted. I don't know much more about him.

Kusuhara Takeru was an eager youth who joined Sceptre-4 and Gouki apparently took him in as his apprentice. Takeru looks quite young, younger than Saruhiko but older than Anna. Takeru helped free Gouki from the guilt of killing his king. He died when he took a bullet meant for Reisi. Brave boy. A moment of silence for him.

Well that's about it… all the chapter titles has something to do with the colour blue by the way. I have plans for about 14 chapters and more to come. Feel free to suggest stuff. Rated T for Fushimi's mouth. First chapter is Code Aquamarine, with Fushimi as the main character.

PS: The continuation of ember, Coal is underway.


	2. 1) Aquamarine

1) Aquamarine (Fushimi)

* * *

Code Aquamarine. Fushimi doesn't hear those two words in the same sentence often. As a matter of fact, he only ever sees it on the small guide book of codes that the newbies get.

"We have a Code Aquamarine!"

Until today that is.

The bespectacled teen jumps when he hears that a blinks, unsure if he heard right.

"I repeat, we have a Code Aquamarine!"

Well his hearing is fine alright. There really is a Code Aquamarine right now. And Code Aquamarine is a very serious thing.

The Seceptre-4 base has a unique power core. Considering the obvious fact that it takes a lot of power to keep the building running, its obvious they need a very powerful core. So their power core is something called an Aquamarine, named after the colour. The core is something quite new, discovered only twenty years ago. An accidental chemical reaction caused the creation of the new energy source, Aquamarine. A small amount of it can contain a lot of energy. The amount of energy stored inside the Aquamarine that powers Sceptre-4's base is enough to feed Shizume city for a year. Without doubt, something like that is also very dangerous to handle. If the core blows, the entire Sceptre-4 HQ will disappear.

Code Aquamarine.

Meaning the core is going to blow.

Shit.

The core is in a special room deep in the buildings basement, a room specially designed to prevent Code Aquamarine from happening. They all have been briefed on what to do if there is a Code Aquamarine issued and there are emergency stabilisers-

"The emergency stabilisers aren't working!"

Well fuck.

Awashima's sharp voice is clear against the worried murmurs amongst the blue clansmen.

"Is there anyway to destroy it before it explodes?"

"No. There's a possibility of the radiation affecting us if we get near it."

"But if don't do something the base will blow. There's not enough time to evacuate our men."

That's when the feeling hits him. It's like the air has turned into fluid, the sounds muted and the colours more vibrant. He can no longer tell if he is breathing and his sense of time has slowed. There a name for this right? What was it? Oh yeah. Phantasmagoria.

When everything returns in a blast of noise and blaring red lights, Fushimi's mind is completely blank. He doesn't know why or exactly what he's doing but he can feel himself run out the door, past his frozen subordinates and Awashima's call unheard.

"Fushimi!"

"Oi, Kid!"

He doesn't hear Zenjou either. He just runs along several corridors, pushing open doors and running down a lot of stairs until he realises that he's standing in the doorway to the room that the Aquamarine is in.

He sees the glowing orb in surrounded by stabilisers and other devices, a long crack on its side.

_It's actually aquamarine? Off all the things to name it after they name it after the colour it is? _

The stray thought floats on the recesses of his mind and is joined by another.

_Everybody will die if it blows. _

He doesn't know what possesses him to draw his sword and break out in a sprint towards the core. It's not like he cares about the lives of the members of Sceptre-4.

Right?

He doesn't care… right?

Awashima and Zenjou burst into the room in time to see Fushimi's blade slam into the core and the room explode in white.

Fushimi had time for one last stray thought before his vision went black.

_I am such an idiot. _

"Shit!"

Zenjou swore and attempted to clear the dust away from him, the remnants of the wall having protected him and Awashima from the the main force of the blast.

"Lucky it was just a small blast. If it was the core explosion we would be dead."

"Lieutenant Awashima, Zenjou, what happened?!"

Munakata ran down the hallway, his form slightly obscured by the dust chocked air.

"Fushimi… core… destroyed… Code Aquamarine…"

The dust that clogged their airways and made forming sentences a difficult task but Munakata understands what happened from the few words that Awashima manges to cough out an he is shocked.

He runs into the remain ants of the room, looking for his vanguard.

He finds his unmistakable thin figure lying amongst the debris, his sword a few good meters in front of him.

"Fushimi?"

Munakata turns the body face up and is relived to see that Fushimi is breathing, but his relief is dampened when he sees the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Awashima, get an ambulance."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Phantasmagoria? Or a real dream?

Fushimi has the sensation of floating in water, but he can breath. He can't see his hands or move them. He is surrounded by endless black.

_Shit… did I seriously die such a lame death? _

He doesn't know how long he spends just floating there in space until white starts creeping in his vision.

_Huh?_

His vision is overcome entirely with white until he realises that his eyes are focusing on something. He squints until he realises he's looking at a shadowed ceiling. He blinks, realising that he's awake and he is more importantly not dead.

He moves his head slightly but his body feels like lead.

"Next Fushimi, try a less reckless method."

He recognises the voice of the blue king and attempts to reply but his voice doesn't come.

He hears a sigh and a hand covers his eyes.

"Just take a break for now, Saruhiko."

He obliges, and sinks into the world of dreams.

* * *

Authors note:

Not much for a first chapter but this was the only thing that came into my mind when I thought of aquamarine. So a question to the readers! When I say Beryl, what do you think?

Next chapter, Cyanophobia


	3. 2) Cyanophobia

**_2) Cyanophobia _**

Zenjou, in his time under Munakata, has only led a strain retrieval mission once. That one time was right now.

It's a small team, only Hidaka and Domyouji, seeing as how the rest of sceptre-4 were dealing with their busted Aquamarine core and one of their high ranking officers is in the hospital.

There's a simple reason why Zenjou doesn't go on small team missions unless its with Munakata. Because his sole purpose in Sceptre-4 now is to be the demon that will drag the king to hell when he becomes tainted. Not a very good analogy, but it's what first comes to his mind.

He arrives at the destination, a large white house set on a lane with other houses. But oddly, it seems most of the other houses are for sale.

No neighbours? The strain kid must be pretty troublesome.

Zenjou knocks on the door and a middle aged man answers, looking weary at first but greatly relieved when he sees who it is.

"Sceptre-4? Come in, come in. She's in her room."

Zenjou nods and follows the man to the back of the house, while a lady who he assumes is the man's wife stands by looking at him hopefully with tired eyes.

They stop at a door the colour of young wood, no sound coming from the other side.

"We really are grateful that your going to take her."

The man's tired voice is indeed filled with gratitude and Zenjou can detect some love for his daughter, unlike most parents who treat their strain children as pests and animals.

"We aren't really parents, we're her aunt and uncle, but we love her all the same. We would like for her to stay here with us but the neighbours… they don't sit well with the idea that she is a strain."

Zenjou nods, understanding what he means.

"And she has Cyanophobia."

Zenjou raises an eyebrow.

"If she has Cyanophobia then won't she-"

"Oh no! Don't worry. She won't freak out of she sees you. She's only affected by the lighter shades. Like the the colour of the sky and that gem, sapphire."

Cyanophobia.

Fear of the colour blue.

"What was the cause of the phobia?"

Sadness flickers on the man's eyes and his voice is solemn.

"Her eyes. They're the brightest shade of blue you'll ever see. Her parents didn't want a strain for a daughter. They wanted a normal child. Before they realised she was a strain they already detested her for having such bright eyes. She can't even look at a mirror or without screaming."

"What's her ability?"

"Ah. Well, she screams. "

"Pardon?"

"It's called a sonic scream I believe. She is able to cause quite some damage… she destroyed her parents house with one scream, which was when her parents decided to leave her with us. We were given full custody over her."

Sonic scream? And she destroyed a house…

"Will she react to seeing the sky?"

"Well, yes but not so extremely."

"So well have to move her earliest at sundown."

"Well, I suppose."

"Can I speak to her? I've got three hours to kill until sundown."

"Alright. I'll just go first and tell her who you are."

The man goes in the room first and through the slightly ajar door Zenjou can see the pure white wall and the light brown wardrobe.

A strain huh? This will be a new experience.

* * *

Authors note: Updates will be fairly slow. It a busy school year for me. Oh it's turns out Kusuhara Takeru was actually older than Fushimi. What a shock!


End file.
